Dr. Robotnik (SATAM)
Dr. Robotnik '''(formerly known as '''Julian) is the main antagonist in the 1993 Sonic The Hedgehog cartoon series ("SATAM"). His goal is to turn all life on planet Mobius into robots to do his bidding and to outlaw fun of any kind. He has a dim-witted nephew named Snively and a pet robotic rooster named Cluck. Role He was once a man named Julian living in the planet Mobius, serving as the War Minster for King Acorn of Mobotropolis, as well as the assistant of a dark wizard named Naugus (the only person that he fears the most). After the Great War was ended thanks to Julian's responsibilities, he formulated a coup against King Acorn with his own army of SWAT-bots, taking control of Mobotropolis and renaming it as Robotropolis. He then betrays both King Acorn and Naugus by banishing them to a limited dimension called the Void, with an angry King Acorn declaring to Robotnik that he will pay for his treachery and an angry Naugus swearing revenge on Robotnik for the same reason. During his coup, Robotnik stole an invention called the Roboticizer (which was invented by one of the King's trusted knights, Sir Charles Hedgehog, the uncle of Sonic the Hedgehog) and used it to turn 95% of the city population (including Sir Charles) into robots. This event led Sonic, as well as the King's daughter Princess Sally and several others, to form a resistance group called the Freedom Fighters, bent on ending Robotnik's rule. During the first and second seasons of the series (which takes 10 years after the successful coup), Robotnik formulates several plans that would involve crushing the Freedom Fighters or endangering Mobius, such as finding out their secret hideouts, creating a vehicle that can locate and destroy living tissue, or polluting the atmosphere with toxic rain. Needless to say, Sonic and the Freedom Fighter take in their guts to foil these schemes, much to ire of Robotnik. In the final episode of the second season, Robotnik came up with his ultimate plan: creating the Doomsday Machine that will turn Mobius into a wasteland. As he puts his machine to start threatening Mobius, Sonic and the Freedom Fighters enact their plan to stop him. In the end, Sonic and Princess Sally locate the Deep Power Stones, which allowed them to destroy the machine. Driven mad by his failure to crush the resistance and taking over Mobius, Robotnik rants out how much he hated Sonic while attempting to escape. He was seemingly killed when Sonic and Sally finally destroyed his doomsday base, but in actuality, there was supposed to be a third season where it was revealed that Robotnik was actually banished into the Void, where he would become a servant again to Naugus (who would take over as the new villain). However, the show's abrupt cancellation prevented this, leading to what is perhaps one of the worst unresolved cliffhanger in television history. Appearance Robotnik is a human who stands taller than the Mobians, and about 5 times taller than Snively. He is morbidly obese, although surprisingly fit and muscular, and possesses odd features for a human, such as black and red eyes, and a cone-shaped head. In place of ears, he has small, metallic devises that presumably fill-in the role of ears. His left arm is also robotic, as a time-travelling Sonic knocked him into the Roboticizer. He wears a red and black jumpsuit, with a short sleeve showing his well-muscled organic arm, pointy shoulder pads, and has a yellow or golden cape and black gloves. Personality Robotnik is cruel, sadistic, cantankerous, ruthless, and egotistical. He has a relatively short temper and is often brash and overconfident with his designs. A personal grudge he holds against Sonic frequently clouds his better judgment. This is shown when he took the chance to fire a missile at Sonic even though his escape pod was short on fuel and if he fired the missile, he would crash (but the missile didn't fire because of damaged circuitry). However, despite sometimes being almost as goofy as his other incarnations, he was still very a repulsive character, and was not above lying, backstabbing and murdering to accomplish his goals. In Season One, he had a deep echo in his voice, and was portrayed as a calculating, calm, composed, and somewhat sarcastic villain, with a droll sense of humor, and was accompanied by a robotic chicken called Cluck. In Season 2, he lost Cluck, the deep echo in his voice was removed, and he appeared to be more insane and over the top. He also leaned slightly towards his comedic SEGA and AOSTH counterparts, but was still a very intimidating villain. An important subject to note is that, unlike the humorous version from the other cartoons, this version of Robotnik is a surprisingly serious and evil monster. He is willing to deprive innocent creatures of their free will to get them to work for him, he is willing to turn formerly beautiful communities into severely polluted wastelands, and he doesn't show any remorse for any of his actions. He turns anyone into robotic slaves if they don't obey him. There are episodes in which some robots are carrying on secret conversations with their loved ones, from before roboticization, only to double over in pain before proceeding to attack said loved ones because of the control Robotnik has over them. He even turns the ones who do obey him into robotic slaves. Despite his cruel and vile nature, Robotnik is shown to have a certain fear and cowardice toward his former mentor Naugus, who is bent on getting revenge on Robotnik for betraying him and banishing to the Void. His cowardice intensified when he witnessed Sonic and Sally using the Power Stones to destroy the Doomsday Project, and he attempted to escape from the destruction to no avail. Abilities Robotnik has an amazingly high I.Q, being able to convince King Acorn he is kind, even when he has red eyes, building swat-bots, a ship that can transform (or roboticize) entire cities, and stealing Sir Charles' roboticizer plans. He frequently convinced various other Mobians he is an ally, and earned their trust, even though he looks outwardly creepy, a testament to his manipulating skills, and betrayed everyone who helped him, even his nephew in the end. He is also a master strategist, and schemer. In addition to his intelligence, he is also extremely strong, making him a genius bruiser, being able to fire lazors from his robotic arm, can use his eyes as a flashlight, and is generally a tough and fierce cyborg. Gallery Photos Satam robotnik.jpg|Robotnik, as he appears in the intro. Satamrobotnik.png Warlord julain.jpg|Warlord Julian, before he seized mobotropolus and rechristened himself as robotnik, accompanied by a young and not-bald snively. Videos The best of Dr. Robotnik 1.2.1 Trivia *This version of Robotnik was the basis for the eventually much more prominent comic book verison on him. *When Jim Cummings did Robotnik, he used the voice technique that Boris Karloff used when he voiced the Grinch. *This version of Robotnik is often considered by fans to be the greatest version of Robotnik or Eggman, as well as the most evil. He was also successful in conquering the world, unlike his Sega counterpart. Some fans, however, criticized this incarnation, claiming he has less personality, and is less inventive than his video-game counterpart. *He is considered one of the most evil ''Sonic The Hedgehog ''villains along with Mephilese The Dark, and Dark Gaia. * The Sonic boom franchise features a villain, lyric the snake, as having the same goal as satam robotnik: to replace organic life with robots. * Satam Robotnik's appearance is similar to Thanos, and Baron Darkseid. See also *Dr. Ivo Eggman Robotnik Category:Sonic Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Evil Ruler Category:Warlords Category:Mad Scientist Category:Traitor Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Obsessed Category:Lawful Evil Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Complete Monster Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Control Freaks Category:Hegemony Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Dictator Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Leader Category:Usurper Category:Archenemy Category:Sociopaths Category:Polluters Category:Killjoy Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Power Hungry Category:Slavedrivers Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Big Bads Category:Mass Murderer Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Male Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Crime Lord Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Magi-Tech Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Dark Lord Category:Megalomaniacs Category:War Criminals Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Abusers Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Robot Pilots Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Extremists Category:Mastermind Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Old Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Cowards Category:Benzinikinetic Villains Category:Animal Killers Category:Sadists Category:Child-Abusers Category:Provoker Category:Child Murderer Category:Recurring villain Category:Rich Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Laser-Users Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Bigger Bads Category:Kidnapper Category:Neutral Evil Category:Strategic Villains Category:Gadgeteers Category:Crackers Category:Envious Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Psychopath Category:Comedic Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Oppressors Category:Gaolers Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Destroyers Category:Warmonger Category:Mad Doctor Category:Aristocrats Category:Vehicular Villains Category:War-Machines Category:Outright Villains